I Have a Crush on my Professor!
by wiccariangoddessofthemoon
Summary: Serena and Lita are in college and have to take Botany! But what happens when Serena crushes on her professor but she has a boyfriend! And what is up with Lita and the technician...
1. Chapter 1

Hello everybody!! I know I haven´t finished my other story: The Fine Line Between Hatred and Love buuuut, I just can´t get this idea out of my head so here you go it´s a little based on real life because I do have a crush on my professor and my best friend likes the technician. Hehe Enjoy and please R & R! ...no flames please I´m sensitive.

I Have a Crush on My Professor!!

By: wiccariangoddessofthemoon

College in America was starting classes for the second semester and Serena and Lita were ecstatic to finally be back and see their friends. But…there was a insy tinsy smallish problem:

Serena and Lita: ¨BOTANY!!¨

The secretary was taken aback by their reaction, sure everybody hated that class and most just didn't take it until their last year, but she didn't expect them to react like that.

Lita: ¨Aren't their any more sciences?¨

Serena: ¨Yeah there has to be any other class we can take, right?¨

They both put puppy-dog faces, but the secretary couldn't do anything.

Secretary: ¨I'm sorry but there aren't any other choices, since zoology and chemistry are full, the other classes require you to take those two, so there isn't anything I can do.¨

They took their defeat and resigned to the fact that they had to take Botany, and worse that their professor…is gay!! Greg said that the professor always harassed him, and he ran to Amy's arms as soon as he could just to get over the traumatic experience of having his professor saying….well not very pleasant things.

For the rest of the day the girls passed time with their friends, Serena practiced for her choir audition with her boyfriend Seiya who already belonged in the choir. They had already a good stable relationship now, considering Serena tended to be boy-crazy, and Seiya was the jealous type and a bit controlling which Serena didn't like one bit. Lets just say Serena didn't like to be told what to do or say, that is the reason she came to study in America against her parent's wishes and is sharing an apartment with Lita (guess who cooks? LOL).

The next day the girls where on their way to their Botany Lab class, and lets say they weren't too happy to take it, but things change don't they? They got to their class fashionably late as always and came in laughing, everyone just stared with serious faces. _**Woah are they uptight or what? **_They thought. Then a voice said: ¨Glad you could join us¨ they realized it was their lab professor. Serena looked at him and stared, she was in awe. Here a thirty something man who had a very hot and sexy body with ebony hair and dark blue eyes, she instantly liked what she saw. As for Lita, she had her eyes set on the technician who had sandy blonde hair, green eyes and a very nice physique. And of course she thought rather dreamily: _**he looks like my ex-boyfriend…**_

Professor: ¨Since you are already late can you please at least sit down!¨

Serena and Lita: ¨Sure…¨

They sat down and looked around and concluded: This is going to be boring isn't it. Everybody looked like bookworms, but at least they had eye-candy!

Professor: ¨Good afternoon, my name is Prof. Darien Shields, …Shields to you.¨

Technician: ¨And my name is Andrew, I am going to be your technician for the rest of the semester. Here are your study guides, which you are going to use for both the class and laboratory. Oh!, and I almost forgot Prof. Tomoe wants you to do the first chapter for his class tomorrow.¨

And the first ones to react were Serena and Lita: ¨WHAT??¨


	2. ZERO!

I Have a Crush on My Professor!!

By: wicariangoddessofthemoon

Lita and Serena pulled an all-nighter just to finish the chapter; they fell asleep at 3:00am. But being so sleepy has its consequences: they forgot to put the alarm clock. When they woke up it was 7:15am and the class was at 7:30am.

Lita: "Oh no!! Serena wake up we are going to be late!!...Serena...SERENA!!"

Serena: "What?!"

Lita: "We are going to be late! We have just fifteen minutes!"

Serena: (gasps)

They got dressed, grabbed their books and fled their way to their class; and... they didn't even look at the mirror to see their dishevelled clothes.

Serena: "MOVE OVER, PEOPLE!! Two VERY LATE girls coming through!!"

Lita: (in a menacing voice) "Out of the way punk, if you don't want me to throw you in the nearest trash can! And I swear I WILL DO IT!" The boy ran for his life all the while screaming.

They shoved people around, and when they finally got to class it was 7:45am. They threw the door open and found the same people they were with in 

the laboratory. But this time they found the devil himself, sitting at the back of the classroom: Professor Tomoe.

Tomoe: "Well good morning girls! I'm glad you could make it!"

Serena and Lita were about to take a seat when: "Aren't you going to introduce yourselves? Aside from being late you are also rude too, and don't forget I have to check your study guides to see if you get brownie points!"

Serena and Lita: "Brownie points?"

Tomoe: "Well yes. Now get a move on I don't have all day and I most certainly don't want kindergarten students in my class!"

Lita: "Why I oughta..."

Serena: "Lita calm down!"

They turned in the study guide and stood in front of the class.

Serena: "Hi! I'm Serena, a biologist major and a first year, pleased to meet you all!"

Lita: "Hi I'm Lita, also a first year and a biologist major."

Serena smiled while Lita just glared at the professor, Serena was always the cheery one while Lita got moody really quickly. They took a seat and waited on the professor to return the study guides. When he finally did...

Serena and Lita: "ZERO?!"

Tomoe: "Yes, you get a doughnut!"

Serena: "Where is it?!" (in an ultra super happy voice)

Tomoe: "Not a real doughnut, when I say doughnut I say a zero."

Serena and Lita: "WHY?! We did ALL of the questions!!"

Tomoe: "Not all, you missed five."

Serena: "Out of a HUDRED!!"

Lita: "How did you expect us to do 100 questions in so little time!!"

Tomoe: "It was your responsibility to do them, and my responsibility to check if you earned the 10 points, which you most certainly do not. Now take a sit and wait until you have to present your pages."

Serena: "Lita, I believe that we have the devil himself teaching us."

Lita: "I just want to shove his egotistical character up his..."

Tomoe: "Well look at the time, children! I'll see you all next week, and expect you to do chapters 2 and 3! Bye, have a good weekend!"

Yes, for Serena and Lita was going to be a hell of a weekend doing 200 questions.

This actually happened and all my best friend and I wanted to do was to...well strangle him...pity we never got to do that only in our best dreams. Watch out for the next chapter, please R&R!!


	3. Prof Tomoe flirted with!

I Have a Crush on My Professor!!

By: wicariangoddessofthemoon

The weekend was fun for everybody except some few students who took class with a certain professor named Tomoe. These students had spent all weekend doing two chapters of a study guide, but there was one problem: there were 20 questions unanswered, and had no idea how to answer them. 'Surely he will be a little more merciful considering the extent of this' they thought, but boy were they wrong!!

On Monday, Serena and Lita arrived early and met with some friends for breakfast. Lita seated besides Charles, her long time crush, while Serena seated with her boyfriend Seiya and Mina. They talked made remarks and jokes and left for their classes. The hours flew past and it was already lunch time, Serena and Lita met up with their friends again and ate lunch at their favorite pizza place.

Serena: "Hey!! That piece is mine, Mina!!"

Mina: "It doesn't have your name on it now does it?"

Serena: (murmurs) "Smartass…"

Charles: "I am always amazed at how much you two eat! You are like bottomless pits!"

Mina: "I believe that is Serena! I'm eating this much because I didn't have breakfast!"

Lita: "Oh come on, Mina! I believe that is because you were eyeing a new boy!"

"Was not…" "Was too…" "WAS NOT!" "WAS TOO!"

Serena: "Umm, Lita we have to go, so let's stop fighting please?"

Lita: "Oh Serena, you know it's true! She is so boy-crazy she gets obsessed!"

Serena: "I know, but we are going to be late if we don't move!"

Charles: "I'll drive you."

Serena: "Thanks Big Bro!"

Charles: "Anything for my little sis!" (Kisses her forehead and she giggles)

Charles dropped Serena and Lita in front of the science building and drove off. The two were too lost in their conversation that they didn't notice that they were running late. When they got to the classroom, they only found their classmates.

Serena: "Where is Professor Shields?"

Lita: "Where is Andrew?"

Classmate #1: "Late."

The girls took their seats and while waiting they got to know their classmates. Serena turned to the one on her left.

Serena: "Hi I'm Serena; I guess we are lab partners, huh."

Boy: "I-I guess, I'm Robert."

Serena: "Nice to meet ya!" (Turns to her front and starts chatting with the other classmates)

"I'm Melvin." "Helena" "Jessica" "Elian"

Right at that moment the Prof. Shields arrived alongside Andrew. Serena and Lita couldn't help but stare; they were the most handsome guys at the university.

Prof. Shields: "Well, let's get started we are already behind on schedule! I want you to choose from the seeds that Andrew is going to present you and you will be planting the seeds in jiffy pods. When they acquire the necessary growth, you will replant them in the garden that is outside this building. Now get to work!"

Serena: (whispers to Lita and Robert) "Well isn't he arrogant and uptight!" The three giggled and caught the professors attention.

Prof. Shields: "Did you say something, Ms. Tsukino?"

Serena: "I said that I wish we get a good plant like sunflowers!" (In a childish tone)

Lita giggled knowing she lied, and Robert looked at the window and had this urge to jump. He noticed it was going to be hard to be working with them as lab partners. They did as they were told, and soon it was time to leave, Lita and Serena were the last ones to get out and Prof. Shields and Andrew stayed behind with them. There was an uncomfortable silence, and since Serena hated silences she started to make a conversation:

Serena: "Say, Prof. Shields?"

Prof. Shields: "Yes, Miss Tsukino?"

Serena: "I was wondering…is Professor Tomoe always so rude?"

Prof. Shields and Andrew blinked, and then laughed. Serena and Lita stared confused.

Andrew: "Haha sorry girls, but it's just…HAHA!"

Serena: "It is just…what?"

Prof. Shields: "It's just that he is not usually TOO rude, the thing is that since you girls are taking lab with me…let's just say he won't be nice to you."

Lita: "I don't understand. Why he won't be nice to us? It's not like we did anything wrong apart from being late. If any…WE shouldn't be nice to him. He gave us a zero in chapter one!!"

Andrew: "We should tell you a story then."

Serena tilted her head while Lita just continued staring with a confused look.

Prof. Shields: "Okay, you know that the botany class is divided in two big groups and then these two groups divide into semi groups. Well, Prof. Tomoe favors the other big group because they take the lab with him. He dislikes your group because you take lab with me."

Serena: "What does that have to do with anything? Just because we take lab with you he doesn't like us? Does he dislike you or something?"

Andrew started to laugh and in between laughs he said: "More…like HATE …him!"

Lita: "Why would he hate you?"

Andrew: "Because Darien didn't give in to his advances."

Serena and Lita: "HUH?"

Prof. Shields: "Well, you must know by now that he is gay, right? When I first started teaching this class, he started flirting with me, but I never gave him the time of the day. He was getting more and more desperate and so one day decided to be more forward."

Serena: "More forward?"

Lita: "What did he do? Try to rape you?"

Andrew and Prof. Shields chuckled, while the girls just stared waiting for an answer.

Andrew: "Basically, he grabbed Darien's ass and asked him if he wanted to come to his house later on the night. You should have seen Darien's face! HAHAHA!!"

Prof. Shields: "I don't need to be reminded…" (he mumbled)

They all started laughing, they continued laughing and making jokes until they noticed what time it was.

Serena: "Lita I think we should go it must be getting dark and it's a fifteen minute walk to our apartment."

Lita: "Yeah, you're right. Let's get going."

They were about to go when Prof. Shields and Andrew stopped them.

Prof. Shields: "How about I just drop you off in your apartment? I have to give Andrew a lift anyway, and besides wouldn't want you two ladies walking alone with how many bad people are out at this time."

Serena and Lita looked at each other and smiled wickedly, they were thinking the same thing.

* * *

Can anybody guess what Serena and Lita are thinking? Wait for the next chapter, gonna be out soon!

I want to give a shout out to my best friend CelestiaxMoonxRose, she had to go through the traumatic experience on taking botany with me, but at least we had each other to go through it, LOL! Please R&R!


	4. Evil Plans

I Have a Crush on My Professor!!

By: wicariangoddessofthemoon

Four figures were standing in a fast food restaurant, it was already 8pm, but they were laughing and talking as if it was 3pm. The two girls persuaded that since they got out late from the class because of them therefore the two guys had to pay for food and that idea alone led them to where they were now: fast food and chatting. But once one of them got a glance at her watch she said:

Serena: "Lita, I believe we should head back to our apartment now. Don't get me wrong guys, the food is always welcomed but I need my beauty sleep; thanks to Professor Tomoe I haven't had a decent night of sleep!"

The other 3 laughed, while Serena just stared with anger thinking of possible ways to torture and possibly kill a certain gay professor. Hmmm maybe showing him a picture of Prof. Shields in boxers will do the trick…yes he will get turn on with that and since he can't have him MUHAHAHAHA!!

Serena: "Say…Prof. Shields?"

Prof. Shields: "Yes, Ms. Tsukino?"

Serena: "By any chance, so you happen to have a picture of yourself in boxers that you could give to me?"

Andrew just stared, Lita stared and sweat dropped, while Prof. Shields stared, sweat dropped and blushed, leave it to Serena to ask something like that.

Lita: "Um…hehe…you must excuse Serena, sometimes she doesn't know what she is saying. Right, Serena? You ARE joking right?" (she looked at Serena pleadingly)

Serena: "Actually, no. I really need it."

Silence

Andrew: "Ummm…"

More Silence

Prof. Shields: "…What…for?"

Serena: "So I can use it to torture Prof. Tomoe. Who knows maybe he'll give an A if I give him the picture."

The three sighed in relief; they thought she would like to stare at the picture because she liked him. Then they thought back to the reason she wanted the picture and laughed, all except for Prof. Shields who was only half-relieved. The thought of having Prof. Tomoe with his picture and getting turned on by it…he shivered.

Prof. Shields: "As much as I would like to help you, Miss Tsukino, I would have to say no, I don't have that kind of picture…and no I won't take a picture in boxers."

Serena: "Aww but Professor…."

Lita: "Serena, didn't you say we have to go?" (she hissed)

Serena: "Oh yeah! Prof. Shields could you finally give us that lift to our apartment now, I reaaally need some sleep. Maybe in my dreams I will be able to strangle Prof. Tomoe and in its weird way it's comforting."

The group laughed, after having a good laugh they got up and headed for Prof. Shields car. Once they got to the apartment they said their goodbye, but as Serena turned to leave Prof. Shields grabbed her arm gently.

Prof. Shields: "Hey Miss. Tsukino? I was thinking, maybe you have heard this before but: you are a great person who seems fairly honest, really spontaneous, and funny in your own kind of weird way, never lose those qualities. They just make you…you! And I've heard great things from your professors too."

Serena: "Wow! I have only taken two classes and already the professors are checking out my background! Am I that bad?!"

Prof. Shields: (chuckles) "No it's not like that. But I've heard some professors talking about you and they say you are a great student but just really lazy. Also, 

they say you are one of the sweetest most compassionate persons they have ever met."

Serena: "Really?!"

Prof. Shields: "Really."

Serena then giggled and blushed, and as she did this Prof. Shields smiled warmly at her. He, at that moment, saw her as the most beautiful girl he had ever laid eyes on, she was beautiful inside as well as outside; he felt something, he just couldn't quite put his finger on what it was.

* * *

Andrew: "So Lita, what do you want to be when you finish your studies?"

Lita: (giggles and blushes) "I want to be biotechnical and maybe open a restaurant, I'm a good cook, just ask Serena."

Andrew: "Well then, you better cook me something sometime so I can be the judge of that. But please don't poison it, save it for Prof. Tomoe. You don't know how well appreciated it would be to get rid of him."

Lita: "Oh really, maybe I will, but what's it to you?"

Andrew: "Maybe walking fearless around college it's a start, not being harassed, not be part of his fantasies…let's just say a lot of good things would come out of it."

Lita: (gasps) "Oh my God! He harasses you too!"

Andrew: (sighs) "Unfortunately yes. Good thing: he likes Prof. Shields more. Bad thing: he says I have the innocent look that just turns on."

Lita started laughing her butt off when an interesting image of Prof. Tomoe spanking and chasing Andrew came flying to her mind. But somehow she couldn't help but hope it was her doing the spanking, then an awesome idea got to her head and a huge evil grin came upon her face, and Andrew couldn't help but take a few steps backwards, he didn't like what she might be thinking.

Lita: "Soooo all I would have to do would be to kidnap you, strip you until you are in boxers, put a huge bow on you and trade you for an A…that's just genius!! MUHAHAHA!!" (with that she stepped forward still with her evil grin, and Serena picked her idea up and reaaally seemed to like it)

Andrew: "Ooooh no! Darien, time to leave NOW!!"

Andrew ran to Darien took him by the arm and ran like hell to the pickup; he was livid and looked reeaaally scared.

Darien: "Why do we have to go?" (he asked dumbfounded, not really wanting to go)

Andrew: "Cause in case you don't want to wake up in Prof. Tomoe's bed naked, chained to his bed and him with a whip, YOU BETTER RUN!!"

Darien looked at the two girls and didn't like the look in their eyes and just turned the car on and waved. Somehow the two knew that these girls would be the death of them, if only they knew that these two girls will bring the spice to their lives.

* * *

I know this chapter is kinda random but I hope is good! At least now I know I passed the class, wohooo!! Anyway: please R&R! Wait for next chapter which I hope will be soon!


	5. A Zero and Unexpected Feelings

I Have a Crush on My Professor!!

By: wicariangoddessofthemoon

Chapter 5: A Zero and unexpected feelings

Next day there was a loud shriek that shook the whole university.

"ZERO?! AGAIN?!"

"Well what did you expect? You didn't finish ALL of the questions…therefore I am unable to give you the points."

Serena: "But how can you expect us to answer some questions to which the answers are not found in the book! AND nobody finished either!"

Prof. Tomoe: "Well, Amelia did."

Lita: "Yeah but she is a bookworm! I wouldn't be surprised if her room is made out of books or something like that!"

Serena hit Lita on her ribs, she didn't like when people got offended.

Prof. Tomoe: "And that proves she is responsible and smart."

Lita fumed and Serena just rested her hand in her shoulder giving her the 'it's pointless to argue' look. They seated down and just sat there sulking.

Prof. Tomoe: "All right everybody! Let's get some teaching done! First group step up and give the first part of the second chapter!" He said in his overly-way-too-cheerful voice. Everybody just groaned, it had only been two days of taking his class and they already hated… well HIM. He was the devil incarnate!

After class had finished the two sulking young girls headed to their apartment, it was about 6pm. On their way, a car pulled over at their side: it was Seiya.

Seiya: "Hey there beautiful! Want me to give you a ride or would you rather I invited you to eat?"

At the mention of food Serena's head shot up, she squealed and in a matter of seconds she was already in the passenger's seat with her seatbelt on urging Lita to get in.

Serena: "Come on Lits! I'm HUNGRY!"

Lita just chuckled at her antics and said "when are you NOT hungry?"

Serena stared thinking the question over: "That's a good question…and I am unable to answer because my brain needs for me to eat in order to function now hurry UP!"

Lita got in the car and headed to Luna's café. The place wasn't a café at all, it was more like a restaurant and bar. It was karaoke night, and Seiya decided to make Serena sing. She got up on the small stage and started singing Stuck by Stacie Orrico.

_I can't get out of bed today, or get you of my mind_

_I just can't seem to find a way to leave the love behind_

_**I ain't trippin' I'm just missing you…**_

_You know what I'm saying you know what I mean_

_You kept me hanging on a string, boy…._

………………………_._

_You know what I'm saying you know what I mean YEAH_

_Every now and then when I'm all alone, I keep wishing you would call me on the telephone saying you want me back but you never do I feel like such a fool_

_There is nothing I can do… I'm such a fool for youuuuu_

_I can't take it… what am I waiting for…my heart is still breaking…I miss you even more_

_And I can't fake it the way I could before… I hate you but I love you I can't stop thinking of you …It's true I'm stuck on you!_

She finished the song and everybody stood up to applaud her. All the people present started screaming for her to sing more, she merely giggled and asked for Lita to come up and sing Love Song by Sara Bareilles with her. That's when Andrew spotted her and just couldn't keep his eyes of her, she hadn't seen him until they were in the chorus of the song and this time she sang her heart out with a big smile.

_I'm not gonna write you a Love Song_

'_Cause you asked for it …'Cause you need one_

_You see I'm not gonna write you a Love Song_

'_Cause you tell me…….._

_I'm not gonna write you to stay_

When they finished the song they got off the stage despite the crowd's request for more, Lita glanced at Andrew who looked awestruck; she smiled, winked and took a seat. Some moments later a waiter came with some cosmopolitans and margaritas: "This are from some gentlemen that heard you singing, enjoy. Oh! And you guys have great voices."

The girls smiled and took their drinks; Lita raised her glass and toasted: "That you and me make it to the choir and get lots of guys…" Seiya glared at Lita and she rephrased "Well, at least me! Cheers!"

They stayed almost all night, laughing and drinking, even Andrew stopped by their table to give the two some drinks, before he left though, he winked at Lita. After it was about 10pm they got up, paid and made their way to Seiya's car. Fortunately he only had two drinks, once at the girl's apartment Lita went into the apartment while whistling at the couple. Once she was inside, the couple seated at the bench that was located in front of the apartment, Seiya took her hand and smiled. She glanced at him and looked down blushing and thanked him for the ride and the food…ESPECIALLY the FOOD! He chuckled and gave her a kiss on her cheek, she locked gazes with him and instantly saw the need in his eyes, and he leaned in and captured her lips. Soon she was straddling him while his hands were roaming her body, but she couldn't move, the drinks were finally getting their toll on her. Thankfully Lita shouted from inside: "Hey lovebirds! We have classes tomorrow morning! So you better get back in here Serena! And I hope you aren't doing anything indecent, 'cause I will break your face Seiya! " Serena and Seiya blushed, but Seiya paled later knowing from experience just how strong Lita was. Serena sighed in relief and shouted back: "Sure thing, Lits! Umm Seiya I have to go." Seiya got out of his trance and nodded and brushed her lips with his. She waved from her door while he got on his car. She turned around to find Lita with a serious look on her face. Serena looked down in shame while Lita out her hand on her shoulder: "Tell me something, Serena. Do you really love him?" Serena's head snapped: "Of course I do! How could you suggest that?" she said with a look of guilt and hurt. Lita just looked at her with sympathy, while Serena just stood there. "Look, just because you slept with him and you have some sort of feeling for him does not mean that feeling is love. You should explore your feelings before someone gets hurt." With that Lita went to her bed, leaving Serena with a shock expression on her face. _'Just what is what I feel towards Seiya?' _She made her way to take a bath; she filled the tub and added aromatic oils and settled herself in the tub and relaxed but suddenly the image of a certain blue-eyed man came to her mind, she snapped her eyes open and whispered: "Professor Shields…no, Darien."

On a house far from the girls apartment, the mentioned man was having a very intense dream and mumbled in his sleep someone's name: "Serena…" this caused the red-haired at his side to fully awake and stare at the man. Somehow she knew that this meant trouble.

* * *

Well there you go! Please R&R! And stay tuned for the next chapter: Tomatoes and Seducing


	6. Tomatoes and Seducing

I Have a Crush on My Professor!!

By: wicariangoddessofthemoon

Chapter 6: Tomatoes and Seducing

Serena awoke with a start, and a determination to seduce a certain raven haired man. Sure she had to have jeans and a shirt that covered part of her arms but nothing in the lab manual said anything about cleavage or tight jeans, and so she put a dark pink shirt that had V-cut and fairly tight sleeves that ended in her elbows, and tight dark jeans that started in her waist, and to finish the look she put her black sneakers on. She applied some light make up which consisted on eyeliner and cherry flavored lip gloss. She smiled to herself and was determined to have some fun. On the other bed someone was having similar thoughts, Lita also put an outfit similar to Serena's but her shirt was dark green. When they met up for breakfast at their kitchen they laughed, without even planning it they matched in clothes except the colors. Serena was the first to speak with a smirk: "So who are you seducing?" Lita smirked as well with a mischievous glint in her eyes: "Andrew, and you?" Serena looked away for seconds and stared at her without loosing her smirk: "Prof. Shields."

Back at Darien's house

Darien was getting dressed as a redhead came behind him and snaked her arms around his waist only to have them brushed off by him. She scowled and tried to persuade him to stay longer with a 'seductive' smile: "Come on Darien. Why can't you stay and ditch your job for the day?" she said in a deep husky voice and her eyes glazed. He simply shrugged and said with an annoyed look: "Because unlike you I have to work, Beryl. And besides I look forward to meeting my students, they are really amusing." She scoffed and said: "And by any chance is one of those students named Serena?" He froze, how could she know about Serena? He shook his head and simply replied: "If you must know: yes. She is quite the student, intelligent but a bit lazy. I have to go. Bye." He kissed her briefly on the cheek and left. While Beryl just stood there wanting nothing more than to strangle the girl.

Back at the college

Serena was doing everything in her power to avoid Seiya. She met up with Lita, Charles and Mina for lunch and ignored all the phone calls from Seiya. After an awful silence in Charles SUV, he decided to break the silence:

"So girls, what's up? You seem rather quiet." Charles said as he glanced in the rearview mirror with a curious glance.

Serena and Lita exchanged glances, Serena took a deep breath and released it, and this did not go unnoticed by Charles. He glanced concerned to Serena and asked: "Is everything alright Serena?" She shook her head and sighed again, she looked up and smiled weakly and in a low voice said: "No, it's just …I don't know how I feel towards Seiya anymore." Suddenly there were screams and the three girls grabbed whatever was near and held on for dear life, only to grip tighter at the shriek that was heard on the car after the sudden stop: "WHAT?!" Serena winced and knew that he was in protective mode. She glanced at her side with a pleading look for Lita and Mina only to find them opening the door and running for their lives while shouting over their shoulders: "Good Luck SERENA!! Sorry but we want to stay alive, SEE YAA!!" Serena narrowed her eyes at her so-called 'best friends' and glanced nervously at her 'brother' with one eye closed.

While back with Mina and Lita

"Whew, that was close!" said Lita sprawling on the bench while Mina sit on top of her only to be toppled over as Lita pushed her off of her.

"Don't sit on top of me fat-ass!" she scowled as Mina hit her on her stomach and replying "Don't call me a fat-ass, you she-male!" Mina shouted and gasped realizing what she had said, and that was when in town could be heard a scream that could only be described as someone on the verge of dying, as a blonde could be seen running for her life followed closely by a brunette who seemed to be in rage and fuming with murder on her mind. "You are gonna get it, MINA!! Come BACK here!"Lita shouted to Mina at the top of her lungs "I might be crazy but not crazy as to walk willingly to the one who wants to KILL ME!" Mina shouted back with fear and determination in both her eyes and voice.

Back with Serena and Charles

Serena recounted the events of the other night but leaving out Seiya's advances and that she had slept with him many times before, if she had mentioned those details she knew 

she was making Seiya's grave for hell hath no fury as a brother left in the dark of her sister's naughty actions. Charles gave her a tight hug and smiled and with soothing voice said as he rubbed her back: "It's okay Sere don't worry about it." She nodded and glanced at her watch and screamed, she had only half an hour to find what to eat and make her way for her lab class. She shoved Charles aside and took the wheel, if there was one thing that she could not miss it was lunch, and even though Charles knew this it always surprised him how she could muster the strength to do what she did. She hit the pedal and sped off to find Lita and Mina, while Charles could only close his eyes and wish he was still alive after the ride. When she found them she couldn't help but laugh, there on the pavement floor she could see Mina sprawled on her back her face blue trying to breath, her eyes widened and seemed like they were going to pop out of her head while Lita was on top of her strangling her with an evil smile on her face. Serena quickly got out of the car and disentangled them with Charles help. Finally after much arguments and hair pulling they managed to get fast food and eat. Once they had finished eating and Charles drop them off at the science building they once again had to proceed to stop Lita from strangling Mina for the 5th time in the day.

In the classroom

Darien was waiting patiently for the last two students to come in; he chuckled knowing that Serena and Lita apparently liked to make a fashionably late entrance. Soon his chuckles subsided as he looked at the two girls that came in the classroom, he gaped at Serena, as Andrew was drooling over Lita. The girls just giggled and winked at them.

After the two took their seats Darien cleared his throat and stood up trying to look anywhere but where Serena was. He looked to where Andrew was and with a pleading look he mouthed: 'Help me!' Andrew smirked knowing what was happening, for the first time in years his friend Darien Shields was sexually attracted to someone; he wanted to laugh but refrained himself.

He walked to where the plants had already sprouted he passed the plants to the respective groups. Serena squealed with joy as she saw their tomato plants sprouts and looking healthy. Prof. Shields went to their tables one by one until the last one was Lita and Serena's, he took a deep breath trying to control his sexual desires, sometimes he wished he could have a class full of nerd geeky UNattractive students, but alas here he was with a sexy minx among the sheep.

He tried to keep his eyes on the tomato plants and almost had a nosebleed when he looked a bit up to find Serena leaning seductively and exposing her cleavage. He had to breathe deeply to stop his blush before anybody saw it, but it was too late for Serena already saw his blush and was smirking maliciously. He mumbled instructions about having to replant them before time and was still giving instructions when he realized the class had ended, all the students said their goodbyes and the ones that he was talking to excused themselves because they had a class to go to and had to rush. The only ones in the classroom where Serena and Lita, who were in no hurry to go anywhere and simply smiled innocently. Darien sighed and raked his hair with his hand while the other hand was griping the desk.

Andrew was already trying to sneak his way out of the classroom, too bad for him Lita noticed his attempt at escaping and : "Oh Andrew? Can you help me with something? I really need your help." She sing-sang to him in the sweetest, innocent voice she could muster. He flinched, shot his eyes closed and cursed, he slowly turned around and found himself staring in her deep green eyes, he took a deep breath and smiled nervously: "So, what was it that you needed help with?" he stuttered feeling as if he was going on a suicide mission when he saw that she simply smiled with mischievous glint and crossed her arms in front of her chest making him drool. '_Oh yes, suicide mission is an understatement' _he thought with dread.

Prof. Shields smirked at Andrew's face thinking: _I am sure going to tease him about this. HA! Something like that will never happen to me. _He smiled smugly, and made the mistake to look where Serena was. There she was playing with a necklace that fell above her breast, this action got his attention. She noticed his stare and smiled, and in her sweetest most innocent voice she said: "Oh Prof. Shields…" He flinched at her tone of voice, and only one word formed in his mind: _'Shit!'_

* * *

_So there it is! I'll try and write the next chapter as soon as possible. Please R&R!_


	7. The bar, the groping and the fight?

I Have a Crush on My Professor!!

By: wicariangoddessofthemoon

Chapter 7: The bar, the groping and the fight…?

In one table were Lita and Andrew chatting after finishing a chapter on the book. Lita kept giving him flirty glances and was currently sitting on the desk in front of him. On another desk, Darien and Serena were in a similar position chatting as well. They were all laughing about jokes or about Tomoe's latest victim. It was nearing 6pm, but they never did notice until a janitor came in the lab. They excused themselves and walked out of the lab. Once outside, their laughter stopped and an uncomfortable silence sniped in…well at least for the guys. The girls just whispered while giving them their backs. And what kind of guy would miss the opportunity to drool over a girl's ass? Certainly not these guys!

The girls were talking mindlessly about what to do for the rest of the day giving that they didn't have any homework for once, they wanted to be up to mischief, suddenly an idea popped into their minds and once again a malicious smirk came upon their faces. They looked innocently to the two older men and Serena decided to ask: "Oh Prof. Shields?" He turned slowly while his mind was: _Oh shit! Not again…_ He smiled nervously: "Yes, what is the matter, Miss Tsukino?" She stepped forward as did Lita, Serena started twirling a lock of hair in her hand, Prof. Shields groaned because he knew that whatever she was going to ask he would not be able to refuse.

Next thing our dear professor knew: he was in a bar drinking a whole lot and talking mindlessly about how he hated to always be polite and well-mannered and a bunch of some other stuff that he hated, the girls laughed because luckily they weren't drinkers so they just had some shots of tequila. They were having a good time and the girls were enjoying themselves until…

"So are those real?" a very drunk Prof. Shields asked Serena, she blinked and tilted her head. "I beg your pardon?" she asked unsure of what he had just asked. He rolled his eyes and almost lost his balance and then he stretched his arms and groped her breasts, he smiled smugly. "If they were implants they wouldn't feel like this….I like them!" he continued groping her and smiled with his eyes full of lust. Serena was just frozen, she knew that he was drunk and she couldn't hold it against him but then…

"What about yours Lita?" a very drunk Andrew asked and did as Prof. Shields did and grabbed Lita's breasts, and just like Serena she was frozen in place.

"Ummm Prof. Shields?...First: If you must know: yes they are real. And two: although I don't know if I should feel flattered or insulted, I would really appreciate it if you took your hands of my boobs." She said putting her hands on his wrists and squeezing them harshly. Sure she wanted to seduce him but she wanted to take her sweet time until he was practically begging for her. His faced contorted in pain and she released him. She glanced at Lita who had Andrew's arm behind his back while he was whimpering and begging for her to release him, Serena chuckled, Lita always liked to be the dominant one and it appeared to be that Andrew might be submissive enough for her.

Her attention was taken by Prof. Shields who was laughing and giggling. She tilted her head in confusion and followed his gaze as to what he might be laughing at when she saw that his hands were about to grab her ass as well. She heard him mutter: "a white girl with a black girl's ass…just how I like them!" She moved out of his reach and smacked him in the head. He grunted and whined: "What was that for?!" She smirked and replied: "That was for trying to grab my ass! And this…" she smacked him again he grunted again and she continued: "is for trying to do it again!" He smacked his head against the bar.

She felt someone's hand on her shoulder to find Lita giving Andrew a piggy back ride. Serena was about to question her but Lita held up her hand and said: "Don't ask. Just get a hold of Prof. Shields and let's get out of here." Serena was about to reply but her eyes went wide and she squeaked…and for two reasons: one, Prof. Shields was grabbing her ass; and two, behind Lita was none other than Seiya looking really pissed.

She was about to speak when she heard Prof. Shields whistling and saying: "Well I'll be damned…I could just picture this nice piece of ass in my lap with nothing on and in my bedroom. What do you say…" but he was cut off by Seiya's fist connecting to his jaw. Serena flinched and tried to pull the two men apart. Lita who was giving Andrew a piggy back ride dropped him unceremoniously and with a loud thud he fell to the floor, he groaned and whined: "Hey I was very comfortable in the position I was! The only thing I needed was your boobs as pillow!" and with that he thrashed around in the floor like a two year old, shouting things as not having someone to tend to his needs. But Andrew's whining went on deaf ears as all the attention was drawn to the two girls and two guys: the guys fighting and the girls trying to separate them. When the two guys wouldn't separate, Lita and Serena exchanged glances and nodded without a seconds delay they smacked the two men in the head and both fell to the floor unceremoniously, across the bar a roar of applause could be heard as well as 'whooping' and whistling. The two girls smirked triumphantly and high five. But then they got a bit preoccupied…how they were going to get them to their houses.

Then after discussing Serena and Lita dragged the three men to the car. They drove off; the first stop was Seiya's apartment. After dropping him off, the girls decided that since they didn't know where Andrew and Prof. Shields lived they would just have to wait until they sobered up, and they knew just how to do it. The girls exchanged looks as evil smiles came to their faces and then the mischievous glint appeared in their eyes. They droved to their apartment and dragged the two man inside. After making sure that the door and windows were closed, they fetched two buckets of very cold water and emptied them over the two man, said man sat up in a jolt cursing. They looked confused and then they spotted Serena and Lita who already had packs of ice in their hands. They took the pads of ice and thanked them. Prof. Shields was the first to speak…well ask.

"What happened?" he asked flinching as the ice made contact with his badly bruised head.

Serena debated on whether to tell him or not, and finally opted for: "Well, we went to the bar. You and Andrew got VERY drunk. You asked me if my breasts were real; you grabbed my boobs and said you liked them. Oh! And Andrew grabbed Lita's! Then you tried to grab my ass saying it was like a black girl's ass. After that I smacked you twice. Lastly you finally grabbed my ass, got into a fight with my boyfriend and here we are…OH! And I had to knock you out while Lita knocked my boyfriend out. That's kind of it, nothing much really." She finished telling him the story with a bit of sarcasm at the end. He could only gape at her, he was still trying to make it all sink in when he heard a shriek that came from none other than Andrew.

"WHAT?!" Lita, Serena and Prof. Shields winced and covered their ears. Lita just patted his shoulder and sighed. "Don't worry you are not the only one. Prof. Shields did the same with Serena." She tried to comfort him but… "WHAT?!" again the shriek. Serena and Lita sighed in frustration. Serena then spoke up: "Listen guys. Why don't we just take you to your homes and then we can have a decent conversation tomorrow." They all nodded and got on their way. First stop was Andrew's, after he apologized profusely they made their way to Prof. Shields.

Serena glanced at him and addressed him. "Prof. Shields? I…" but was caught off by his hand held in the air and his reply. "Darien please. I do not like formalities…it makes me feel old." He slumped in defeat in the seat. Lita and Serena laughed hysterically as he blushed. Finally the reached their destination and were welcomed by a not so happy red head.

"Where were you Darien??" she shouted and Darien groaned. He had become tired of her hysterics. Serena and Lita just stared. But further questioning made their eyes widened. "Are these your little whores?" she shouted disdainfully. Lita and Serena shouted in outrage and in perfect unison "Who are you calling a whore?!" But the red-head seemed unfazed as she continued: "You heard me! You were apparently having a good fucking time seeing he is all sweaty and reeks of woman's perfume and it definitely isn't mine you home wrecking sluts! Unbelievable how so young and still so slutty as to seduce a man who is in a relationship!" And that was the end of it because it lit the fuse on Serena and Lita as they lunged forward the red-haired woman.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Next day, next problem….

Beryl was in the hospital muttering things as "Men in slut's bodies" and "beasts disguised as women" all this while rocking herself in a crazy manner.

Lita and Serena had their fight with their gay professor and managed not to get a restraining order.

Seiya woke up with a huge headache and a really huge bump in his head.

Andrew had created a mantra: "Alcohol is bad. Alcohol and I don't mix well."

And Darien found himself having naughty dreams involving Serena and him in a not so well mannered behavior.

* * *

Here is the new chapter! Hope everyone likes it because I truly enjoyed writing this chapter. Please R&R!

Hope CelestiaxMoonxRose likes it! Oh and I miss you, hope to see you soon.


End file.
